DejaVu
by AxRKeyblade9
Summary: Robin fanfiction. the teen titans believe robin has attempted to commit suicide. Robin goes back to Gotham City, forced to work with Batman so Batman can keep an eye on him. RobRae in chap 2 a tiny bit
1. Chapter 1: X Marks the Spot

Deja-vu

This is my new fan fiction. It is basically all Robin, so if you don't like Robin, you shouldn't read it. Author Notes (A/N) are bold while the rest of the story is not. I hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I wish I did!

Chapter 1: "X" Marks the Spot

(Robin's POV)

It was dark outside in Jump City. Of course, wasn't every city dark at two in the morning? That's what time it was when the alarm rang, but only I was up to go catch the villain who was prowling the streets at this time, when all in the city were asleep. So, I went to the roof of a very tall building. I could tell that Red X would be somewhere high. He must have been looking for Zynothium, because suddenly I see a bottle of it floating through the air. Nothing was holding it up. I take out a birdarang. Red X had probably made himself invisible and forgot to put a cloaking device on the Zynothium. I guessed that Red X was holding that, so I throw the birdarang around where I estimate that Red X's neck would be. Red X appears and catches it then turns invisible again by pressing the button on his belt. He also was smart enough to put a cloaking device on the birdarang. A few seconds later, I felt a gentle tug around my neck of something being put around it. What happened next was not so gentle. The thing tightened, and I could feel it straining to pull me over the building. I pulled back, harder. My neck felt horrible. I pilled myself forward, trying to get free of the death-trap. I figured out after a few seconds that the thing must be the rope of the birdarang. I gasped for air. Finally I didn't strain as much and the rope pulled me towards the edge of the roof. I was banged against a metal pipe, and I felt one of my ribs undoubtedly break. The pain was excruciating. I was pulled off the side of the roof and I went flying down...down... down... until Starfire arrived on the scene and caught me. Relief flooded through my body. I could see Red X below me, waving before turning invisible once again.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0O0O0O0O0O

OK, Review please! I know it was short, but oh well! Flames accepted! BYEZ!


	2. Pointless Plans

**Deja-Vu **

**Hi! This chapter is in Raven's POV. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Ha! I wish.**

**Chapter 2: Pointless plans**

Robin was a little too suspicious. Mind you, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's plan was very unconvincing and a little bit dumb, but how could you suddenly know, right when someone tells you that they want to see a phone book, that they want more than that. The threesome's plan was that I was going to distract Robin while the three others went into Robin's room. Very dangerous plan is what I think. I know that Robin hates people going in his room as much as I do. But I guess I'll distract him in the Medical Room. Yes, that should work. Anyway, Robin kept saying, "why?" over and over again. Okay, my turn.

"Robin, why don't you come with me to the Medical Room? That looks like a nasty scrape," I said, staring pointedly at a cut above his right eye. I could see Cyborg winking at me and I made my attempt of a smile, which turned out weak. Robin frowned, but followed me. Once we got to the Medical Room, Robin sat down on the cot and watched me.

"Aren't you going to…heal me?" He asked hesitantly after a few seconds. I had been trying to stall healing him long enough so that the three other titans had enough time to search Robin's room.

"Yeah, just a minute," I said, and I touched the scrape above Robin's eye, which stopped bleeding and disappeared.

"What about my other injuries?" He asked, getting kind of irritable.

"Err...Yeah, could you take your shirt off?" I asked.

Robin took off the shirt. I don't like him or anything, but, man, has he got a six-pack! He also had huge biceps. Okay, a little bit of an overstatement, but not by much. I noticed that one of his ribs looked weird. I poked it, and Robin spit out blood.

"Err…Sorry about that…" He said, looking at the floor which now had a red spot.

"Other than the fact that you didn't tell me your rib was broken, it's fine." I said quickly. "Now let's heal this." I touched it.

"Ow," Robin said, dispassionately. "That hurt."

"Well, it won't now," I said, "You're lucky to have me around."

Robin grinned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." We both smiled.

"Well," I said, done healing him, "do you want to play game station?" Robin was in awe.

"Sure?" He said, and we both ran off to the main room. "Where's everyone? Robin asked.

" I think they went out." I said, sticking to that answer.

"Okay." Robin said, and we started playing the game version of Super Ninja Fury 2. 

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**I hope you like this chapter! It's a little longer than the last one. I have to go now, so review. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Many Mysteries in one single ...

**Deja-Vu**

**I'm back! Ready for more? Well, too bad! I have to thank my lovely reviewers first (I'm sorry if I forget anyone, just give me another review and I'll thank you.)**

**Alexnandru Van Gordon: Thanks for reviewing, Robin! I'll email you again later.**

**angst equanox****What is a drabble? Will somebody please tell me? I have no idea, Mr. angst. Whatever. I'll get back to that later. **

**Okay, anyway, here's chapter3. This one will switch POV's.**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to repeat myself? Are you deaf?**

**Chapter 3: Many Mysteries in One Single Book**

**(Starfire's POV)**

I flew into the door of Robin's room. For X'hal's sake, why must his walls be covered in newspaper articles about villains? Does it not trouble him in the evening? I cringe to think about it. I open a closet to one side of the room, and almost get crushed under the giant pile of photo albums and phone books that fall out. Before I collapse, I manage one small 'Eep!' Before I know it, friend Cyborg pulls me out.

"Thank you, friend Cyborg," I say, smiling at my cybernetic friend. Cyborg nods.

"Why does he have so many photo albums?" He says, looking at the pile and picking one up. I pick one up myself, a red satin one. Opening it, I flip through the pages until I see a picture that puzzles me.

A man in a tuxedo and a small boy with startlingly blue eyes wearing a small matching tuxedo are inside a mansion, smiling at the camera, as a butler stands behind them. Who were these people, and why were they in Robin's albums? Then it struck me. The rest of us all had alter egos, and this must be Robin's. He had blue eyes? I had never seen him behind the mask before. I wish I could up close. Maybe I should confront him. I flipped the picture over and looked at the precise handwriting: "Bruce and Richard, Alfred in background". So, Robin was Richard. In the Teen Titans there were Robin: Richard, Me: Princess Koriand'r of Tameran, Raven: Raven Roth, Cyborg: Victor Stone, and Beast Boy: Garfield Logan. It makes me more informed knowing the names of my teammates. It makes me comfortable with Earth. But why Robin? Why not something else? What a strange choice of a name. Well, Starfire is a strange name as well, I presume.

I turn to Cyborg, who is now looking at a phone book, clueless as to what I now know.

"Wait, here it is!" Cyborg said, eagerly. "Batman's communication link!" He picked up a small black bat-shaped communicator with a big bold "**B**" on it. "This is what we need! Let's go!" We hurried out of the tower through the fire escape and went outside.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Okay, another chapter up and running! Review!**


End file.
